Enterprise-wide computing systems often comprise multiple systems, sub-systems, and computing devices. Such components, however, might operate independently of one another without knowledge or consideration of event occurring at other components. Therefore a need exists for techniques that can collect and analyze the events occurring at components distributed across an enterprise-wide computing system in order to deliver on-the-fly responses.